Werewolves
Overview Werewolves are a species of shape-shifting beings that secretly reside in the human world. Unlike Vampires who associate with certain human organizations, Werewolves and their clans tend to stay out of human affairs and hide their true forms from the rest of the world. The virus can be spread to humans through the bite or a scratch, or can be passed down through birth. Those who are born with the Werewolf gene from two parents who shared the virus tend to have the potential to become far more powerful then their predecessors. Werewolves usually live in clans and share a similar structure to the packs of actual wolves, being led by an Alpha Male and Female who are the most powerful members of each clan. If a younger male challenges the leader and defeats him he will become the new Alpha, with the loser either being killed, exiled or just simply becoming a normal member of the pack (whatever the winner decides). Appearance Werewolves tend to look similar to each other when in their transformed state, their appearance differing depending on how full the moon is (The fuller it is the more powerful they are). They can transform at any time during t he night. In their common forms they tend to walk upright and have short, dark brown fur (However occasionally their fur can be other colors such as Redish, Black or Grey). The older, more powerful ones such as the Elders are able to take on even stronger forms. One of the oldest of the Werewolf Elders is Lycaon and is the only white furred Werewolf known to exist. In terms of size they tend to gain 1 to 2 feet in height while in their full forms and standing on two legs. Elders can become much larger though. Powers and Abilities Strength is determined by how full the moon is. Typically a Werewolf will have Physical Strenght exceeding that of an average Vampire, and much greater then that of a human. While in their "Human" forms they posses enhanced strength higher then that of the strongest of humans, but usually not as strong as Vampires (Except for Alphas and Elders) They have greater senses then humans or wolves, such as enhanced Vision (Including night vision) Hearing and Scent. Speed is also greatly increased, as well as the ability to jump extremely far. The powers of Elders far surpass that of lower Werewolves in all catagories. Werewolves are possess the ability to regenerate, but only if they have received proper nourishment (Meat). They are not Immortal but are capable of living for thousands of years, much longer then humans. Their main weakness is Silver, which they are highly allergic to. Decapitation can also kill them, they can also bleed to death if they suffer enough damage. List of Elder Werewolves - Elder Werewolf Lycaon (The original Werewolf and sole White Wolf) - Elder Werewolf Ammut (Lycaon's younger, evil black furred Brother) - Elder Werewolf Cagnazzo (A large, deformed and blind insane Elder) Category:Species